Ganon's Demise
by Ganondora
Summary: Don't be fooled by the title. This story is not about a hero or heroine you might expect. Ganondora Dragmire longs to save her husband from the clutches of the incarnation of evil and hate, Ganon. She isn't sure how, and sits by in mourning, until Zelda reaches out to beg for Dora's help. The Queen of Evil refuses at first, but the wheels in her head have begun to spin.
1. Mission Accepted

**MISSION ACCEPTED**

The bright, afternoon sun warmed my dark skin. The tall, green grass of the wide, rolling fields danced in the gentle breeze that brought relief from the heat. The rock I leaned against provided me enough shade earlier, but the shade vanished with the day, so I basked in the setting of the sun. After months of calculating the movements of the possessed Guardians, I located the perfect spot to sit and stare at the aura shrouding Hyrule Castle. I longed to be one with it.

Near me lie what can only be called ooze, of the same black and red color of the beast that tried to break free from his imprisonment. This Malice, as most people called it, changed over time. The ooze had spread, as slow as a tree grows, and after a century finally reached me. Not that I was entirely thrilled. Now and then, while I sat there and gazed, waiting to catch a glimpse of the thing that swirled around Hyrule Castle, I would feel desperate enough to reach out and touch this goo with just the tip of my finger. That was more than enough for me.

At the distance I sat, which again, I chose wisely, I could catch a whiff of Ganon's familiar darkness in the breeze if I closed my eyes. I could feel waves of it, like the ocean gently lapping against a sandy beach, and that was just enough to excite. I felt revitalized, hopeful, and even happy. Not many people could say that the hate and corruption in Ganon's dark aura made them happy, but it reminded me of a better time in my life. It was comforting to know that my king was still hidden in the beast somewhere.

Just hovering my hand over the Malice terrified me. The evil and hate in this ooze was entirely different. It was hostile, violent, and vengeful. Could I blame him? His entire kingdom betrayed him, a hero constantly rose to battle him, a princess relentlessly sealed him time and time again, and failed resurrections resulted in the loss of fragments of his humanity. My deepest concern was that only a fraction of that man remained, if any. No, I would never blame him for what he became. He always persevered, despite the losses and setbacks. I blamed myself. I should have done more.

"...ora…"

I snapped my head around in search of the voice that called me. Was it him? Was he trying to reach out to me after all those years?

"Dora."

No. It was a woman, with a vaguely familiar voice that called my name. I stood up suddenly with my fingers curled into loose fists.

"Dora," the voice said more clearly and defined.

"Zelda," I whispered. I closed my eyes and lowered my head in disappointment. I turned to climb back over the piece of broken wall that I used to descend into my hiding spot. She was the last person I wanted to hear from. The fact that I even heard her was miraculous. I thought her heroic efforts had brought her demise.

"Wait," she pleaded. I stopped and turned to glare at Hyrule Castle. I noticed the slightest gleam of golden light at the core of the darkness. Apparently, Zelda was alive, and the only force keeping Ganon restrained. I rested my hand on my hip and impatiently waited for her words to continue. "My strength is fading, Dora. I use what little I can spare to offer you information." There was a pause, in which I assumed she struggled to find the power to convey the message. I held little interest, except the glimmer of pointless hope that she might say something useful about Ganon. "I can still feel its love for you."

"Trickery," I growled. "You lie!" How dare she fool with my bleeding heart?

"Believe me. I have searched through its malice for proof of what you told me all those years ago, and I have found it. You are all that is left, all the humanity that remains. You are the only one who can reach the man inside the beast."

I scoffed, but tears burned the edges of my eyes, and tried to close my throat. "Even if that were true, the Guardians would kill me before I came close. Give up, Zelda. I can't save you. There's only one who can, and he's dead."

She did not speak again, and her golden light was swallowed by darkness.

"How dare she speak to me about love, about how Ganon feels, when she and the rest of the Hylians can only see him as a monster?" I grumbled, trying to use my anger to fight off my sorrow, the melancholy that haunted me for centuries. I allowed her words to build up the faintest amount of hope, but my logical thoughts shattered it instantly, and my sadness returned.

My despair did not last long. The mechanical whirr, the bleeping of the charging gun, startled me to my senses. I had remained in the open for too long, and a wandering Guardian found me. Its six spindly legs skittered across the ground to quickly put me in range of its laser. I scrambled up the wall behind me, and landed safely on the other side as the gun exploded. The laser destroyed my protective wall, so I immediately dashed to find new cover. I repeated this completely, until I was far enough away from the castle that it was satisfied with my distance.

I panted after running for my life. I was by no means out of shape, but I have seen one shot from that beam make men burn to a crisp right before my eyes. I did not want that to be my fate.

I untied my horse from the tree where I left him. I patted his neck gently, and stroked his soft orange mane, before swiftly climbing into the saddle. I directed him toward home, a small village that was mostly out of Ganon's influence, but close enough I could travel to the safety of my home at night after visiting for a while. So, to home I journeyed, with only my thoughts to occupy me.

It was amusing how most Hylians just assumed I was a Gerudo that left her hometown in search of a husband, or because I was tired of all the sand. There were those who did stare because of the gem on my forehead. It was Gerudo fashion to wear a small, decorative pendant on their forehead, but mine was a round, orange, and enchanted gem, set in metal that sprawled out on my forehead like four legs, and a silver chain that disappeared into my hair. It was nothing more than an ornament. In truth, anyone who once feared me was dead. As Ganon's legend gained strength, mine faded. The tales said I died in battle against a hero. This myth, as well as their obsession with excavating Hyrule for those ancient, mechanical beasts, helped the royal family end their hunt for me.

Rumors of Ganon's impending return heightened. It was all the buzz at the canteen. However, underneath that news was something far more disturbing. The princess had not unlocked her sealing power yet.

It was her seventeenth birthday. According to the whispers she was of age to finally visit the Shrine of Wisdom, the last place for her to pray that she finally be blessed with the powers that her mother, and grandmother, possessed. I decided to drop by and pay her a visit.

Switch to Lanayru Mountain, much more docile than Death Mountain as one can imagine. Zelda moped after her unsuccessful attempt at finding her powers. Her appointed knight was ahead of her, making sure the path was clear of monsters and Yiga members. I dropped in from above, right behind the princess with my gloved hand over her mouth. I walked her back into the crevice I reserved for our little meeting. "Don't scream," I ordered, as I allowed her to turn around and face me.

The shock in her eyes was something I had not seen for a long time. "You're Gerudo." She said it as if one of her own Champions was not the same as me.

"Obviously," I commented and rolled my eyes. Her true fear came from the surprise at my malevolence. Gerudo and Hylian had been at peace for a long time, so she no doubt was confused by the need for force. "Do you know my name?" Zelda shook her head slowly. I was further aggravated. "My name is Dora. I know the beast you go to fight. He will not be fooled by your machines twice. It doesn't matter what you do this time, you can't stop him."

She was rather upset by my brash explanation of the hopeless situation of her kingdom. "How dare you say that? We can fight and win."

"No, you can't, but I can help you. When he emerges, you let me in, and I can quell the beast."

"How? How could one person manage to do that? Do you even have any magic abilities?" she asked rather snobbishly.

"Once upon a time, that beast you call a thing was a great king, and I his queen. I am the only one who can reach what humanity remains."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you part of the Yiga Clan?"

I laughed cruelly. "How dare you accuse me of being part of that joke?"

"Then how do you gain?" she asked. Apparently, she either knew Gerudo extremely well, or I was just that obvious.

"All I want is my husband back, and you can have your kingdom. For now."

"I don't believe you. That monster never had a queen. That beast only knows malice and vengeance, not love. You are lying," she scolded in her proper Hylian accent.

After Zelda refused me, I told her she would regret it, and disappeared before her knight found us lurking in the cave. At that point, I was ready to let them lie in the graves they dug. It was that very same day Ganon attacked, the Champions and her hero failed, and Zelda marched into Hyrule Castle to sacrifice herself to save her kingdom.

To this day, I laugh at the idea. I could have sworn she had not survived.

At last, I was home. I fed my horse in the single stable attached to my house. I held out a carrot as an extra treat, and smiled softly as he eagerly bit half off and chewed happily. That horse was incredibly special. I adored him like he was my own child. He was the last of his kind, just like me. I found him on the outskirts of Gerudo territory. His black body and orange hair marked him as none other than a Gerudo stallion, the exact breed the Gerudo King had always prized. For that reason, I spent hours taming the stallion and took especially good care of him.

I unlocked the front door with my key, and entered. I locked the door from inside and immediately started a fire in the fireplace with a stone chimney. It doubled as heat for the horse also, as the stable was built opposite that wall.

I cooked up food in a pan over the fire, some fish and apples for a sweet stir fry. When I sat down to eat, and stared at my treasured sword hanging on the wall over the hearth like a decoration, an idea hit me. I was suddenly compelled to travel home. More than once I followed my sudden impulses, and I could count on more than one hand the amount of times those impulses led to danger. This could have been a magic trick that Zelda played by planting the seed of hope in my overactive mind. While I ate, I debated the danger. Other than the terrain, there were not many risks. The Gerudo would never kill their own kind, even me. Zelda's magic or not, I decided to venture to the west the next morning. Once my food was finished, I headed up the stairs to sleep.


	2. Home

**HOME**

The trek was long. I lived at the halfway point between Hyrule Castle and the home of the Gerudo. Even leaving at first light I only reached the edge of the desert wasteland around noon. My horse refused to travel further, so I boarded him at the stable to wait. Apparently, Gerudo Town became such a popular place for trade, and for women to vacation, that stables made a profit.

I wrapped a mask around my nose and mouth to keep the sand out, and headed toward the town in the distance. On the way, I passed a beautiful oasis. I wondered if it was the same pool of water that once rested in the shadow of the proud statue of the Desert Goddess. Small shops were set around the watering hole. Merchants, men and women, of all races, traveled to and from the general store to buy and sell goods. The bazaar seemed to be their solution to increase trade and include men in their business, since they were still not allowed within the sacred Gerudo Town. The bazaar held no interest for me. I made my way straight to the town protected by tall walls, where I could talk with the person in charge, the granddaughter of my worst enemy.

I was shaken by the clap of lightning that struck the ground in the midst of a sand storm far to the south. This massive storm could have only been caused by the Divine Beast, Vah Naboris, a name that just thinking it made me gag and need to scrape my tongue. It was a terrible being indeed, and not one I was crazy enough to approach. I stayed on my path to the town.

I had no idea what I hoped to find. Maybe direction, since I had been wandering aimlessly in my life for several centuries. Did I expect a warm welcome? Did I expect to be recognized and acknowledged? In truth, I figured the tale of the last King and Queen of Gerudo faded into a dark secret that was barely whispered.

The guard at the front appeared suspicious. Her primary job was to keep men out, not judge ancient Gerudo, so I was allowed passage without any trouble. I never doubted that she alerted her superior. It was only a matter of time until someone approached me, but until then I strolled the busy alleys to enjoy the sites of my home. They seemed to lack in numbers, but there were some energetic young girls running around in play. The shops flourished, and their inn and canteen were busy. Most of them gave me a friendly smile because they saw a fellow Gerudo, not a woman who did not belong. It was a relief beyond words that my people were well. Perhaps that was all I had come to learn.

It was maybe fifteen minutes before a warrior confronted me with a trident pointed at my chest. She was strong, but beautiful. No matter what happened, how we worked and trained relentlessly to survive, our features always remained desirable.

"You are not welcome here," she warned.

There was my harsh reminder that it was irrelevant that I once cared about my people as if they were my own children. "This is my home," I countered angrily.

"Not anymore, traitor."

I was wounded by her words worse than by any blade. "The only traitors are you and everyone else in this village!"

Before our argument reached a volume that would draw a crowd, she said, "Come with me." She escorted me straight to the palace to see their chief, exactly who I wanted to see anyway.

A flight of stairs led through the front door of the palace. One more set of steps directly in front of me turned up to the second floor, where a throne rested on a dais. The warrior moved to the right of the throne, opposite a guard with a heavy sword that was already posted there. The chief stood from her throne. The guards crossed their weapons to hold her back and defend her simultaneously. "Why are you here?" she asked.

The guard with the heavy sword did not wait for my answer. She interjected, "If you have come to harm Chief Riju, you will be killed swiftly."

Before I could answer Riju, I addressed her guard's obvious concern. "Despite what you may believe, I am every much Gerudo as you are, and would not bring harm to my own people," I advised proudly.

"Our great leader, Nabooru, my grandmother, exiled you. These are not your people any longer. At this time, they are mine to govern," Riju reminded me, holding a patient but arrogant tone.

"That woman is the true traitor, to go against her king, even as the Sage of Spirit, and go as far to make a treaty with the Hylians after how they forced us to suffer. You never endured the horrors I have. Lack of medicine, lack of water, lack of food, lack of clothing, all because of a war that caused the Hylians to cut all trade with us. You have forsaken your king, a god born as a mortal man. A king who wanted prosperity for all of us, but you were too afraid of his darkness to realize it!"

Riju continued to dispute the truth. "We never wanted war, Dora. We wanted peace with Hyrule. Nabooru brought that for us and we have prospered. That mindless beast you defend used the form of a Gerudo to deceive us and Hyrule's royal family."

I was not about to back down. I needed to make her see the error of their ways. "You contributed to the monster he has become by betraying him! You act as if he was never part of our history. You cannot erase him, as the Hylians once tried to do to us!"

"We owe the royal family of Hyrule a great debt. We could have prevented his rise to power, but our ancestors, such as yourself, were blinded by his promise of power. He bent us to his will, and used us to claim the Triforce."

I glared at Riju with hate nearly equal to what I felt for Zelda. It was loathing that actually drained me of energy. I wanted to scream and fight about how wrong she was, but I calmly said, "I am tired of arguing. You owe the Hylians nothing. You can't imagine what I've been through. Imprisoned for nearly a century, my first child stolen from me, running from knights, living in secret, just waiting for the next time that my king will rise to power so that I may join him in his glorious conquering of Hyrule. However, I never imagined that it would one day be absolute decimation." I barely paused to breathe, because I did not want anyone to interrupt me before I said what I needed to say. "Ganondorf, my husband, was stolen from me, brutally ripped from my arms. For most of my life, all I have held onto of him are memories. When he returns, I am reminded that he is still alive. But he continues to lose himself to this beast, the demon who he is reincarnated from. I guess my purpose for coming here was to confirm my worst fears, that my own people are lost, that you would side with the Hylians and that wretched Nabooru, over your own queen. My only option is to face Ganon alone."

I was pleased by the change in their expression from distrust to surprise. Riju even pushed the trident and sword out of her way to step closer to me. Since she was only a kid, she was still short. "Why would you do that?"

I finally admitted something that I never realized I felt for a long time. "My extended life is as much of a curse as it is a blessing. I have watched the kingdom of Hyrule rise and fall, prepare for and be ravaged by Ganon, and see him sealed away repeatedly. Each time I fear it may be the last, although such doubtful thoughts are blasphemous. Every time the seal fails and he returns, more and more of the man I love is lost. It breaks my heart to see him consumed by such madness, to cause such mindless destruction, and destroy the world he once dreamed to conquer. Not to say there is a sliver of decency in his soul, but this is not who he is. I know I am the one to reach him. I can save him from himself."

"What if he doesn't recognize you?" the guard with the heavy sword asked. "You will die."

I gave this vague, defeated smile. "If I can't have Ganondorf back, then I would rather be dead. You have made it clear I will never be welcomed in my home. If I fail, there is nothing left for me." My tone was so grave I barely recognized my own voice.

"And in the process you would save Zelda and Hyrule," Riju pointed out.

"I have no doubt Zelda will seal us with her power. I believe I can accept that for a time, until the seal can be broken, and then we will rise again to power and rule the world as gods."

Riju laughed innocently. "There is no denying your Gerudo spirit and determination. Some might even say you are the fire that burns in our souls. Could your loyalty be suade away from Ganondorf, I would happily abolish your exile. As it is, I cannot, because your heart is set. I admire and respect your devotion. I wish you luck in this endeavor."

I felt at peace with my decision. It was apparent that Riju and I were at a mutual agreement that we would never forgive each other for betraying the Gerudo. I turned and left of my own will, with no further exchange of words. I knew what needed done, and it was time to prepare.

I rested in a bed offered at the stables until the next morning. I immediately departed. My journey back was slower than the pace I used to arrive. I was distracted by my thoughts, my memories. I felt cursed. I was the only one who suffered in such a damned way. How had I fallen victim to such a vile thing like love, to be so devoted that not even time could make me forget the strength of my feelings? I always prepared as instructed, assisted in every way possible, and waited patiently as I was advised, but for what? No. It was all worth it, just to see him again, until he stopped recognizing me. That was when it hurt the most.

After the Dark World, each resurrection I participated in, all of which I toiled over with blood and sweat, allowed the demon to take more of Ganondorf's humanity. He always fought back, and always lost, until eventually even I was an obstacle that just needed destroying. Ever since that day, I stopped hearing his voice. He returned to wreak havoc on Hyrule without any help to break out of his seal. All I could do was stay alive, and wait. This was finally my chance to save him, to bring home the man I married. I could not fail, because failure was not an option.

I allowed myself a few minutes to shed tears that eased my pain. When they passed, I felt more hopeful, and more certain about my decision. Yes, I could be walking to my death, but I stood by what I said to Riju.

My neighbors waved politely when I arrived home. I tossed a wave back, and a quick smile. The town was friendly. No one gave a second thought to who I was, where I came from, or even about my business. I never caused them problems, so they were content to leave me alone. It was nice to have my privacy. I settled my horse in his stable with water and food, unlocked my door, and entered my tranquil home.

Before I could make my way to the hearth, I noticed a figure sitting in my chair in the living area. I moved swiftly to brandish my sword, prepared to fight, but two more intruders dropped from the rafters and pointed daggers directly at my throat. I held my hand stiffly on my weapon. "Who are you?"

"That's quite an insulting question, when I know exactly who you are, Ganondora Dragmire."

It was a man. I recognized their masks as an inverted Sheikah symbol, and their uniforms of red and black were skin tight leotards. It was both exciting and frightening that he addressed me by my full name, but I remained arrogant. "If you are familiar with who I am, then you shall address me as your queen."

He chuckled. "As you can see, we know you well enough not to underestimate you. You are something of an idol among my clan."

"How flattering," I said sarcastically. I was repulsed by the way his extra weight moved in his uniform when he approached.

"I am Master Kohga, of the Yiga Clan." He waved his hand, and the weapons at my throat were removed. "We are followers of Ganon."

"Yes, I have heard of your efforts to prevent the Divine Beasts from being repaired to be used against him," I said. I thought it best to acknowledge his clan and not to upset him. I needed to explore every opportunity.

"That is correct. We have also been pursuing Link so that we can kill him, and Ganon will reign forever."

I expressed my shock through wide yellow eyes. I stared at the mask, trying to imagine how Kohga's face might look. While the upside down Sheikah eye was not a creative idea, it served its purpose. "Link is dead."

Kohga laughed as if I just told a joke, which made me glare at him. "He is alive, his health restored by a resurrection chamber provided by the Sheikah. It's location is unreachable on the Great Plateau."

I groaned in aggravation. "Here I thought Link and Zelda were both dead, and in the span of a few days I find out they're alive."

"Leave him to us," he said, suddenly serious. "We want to do anything we can to help, your majesty, so that the rightful leaders of Hyrule can stay in power."

I considered an allegiance. He bowed to one knee in front of me, and the two at my sides followed his lead. "You want to be useful? I noticed the Divine Beast lurking around Gerudo Valley was protected by a fierce storm. Steal Nabooru's heirloom, the Thunder Helm. That will shake things up a bit, and give you the opportunity to prove your skill. There are not many who can say they stole from the talented Gerudo without being caught."

Kohga stood up and nodded curtly to accept his mission. In the blink of an eye, he and his companions were out of my hair. Finally, I could rest.


	3. Challenging the Malice

**CHALLENGING THE MALICE**

I slept soundly that whole night. The next morning I traveled back to visit with Ganon. I successfully evaded the Guardians and settled in a new spot next to a tendril of Malice. It appeared as if he continued to slowly spread. If Zelda failed, the growth of Malice would increase drastically, and Hyrule would be consumed in days. As exciting as that was, I could not sit around to wait and see if that satisfied the beast enough to give my husband back to me.

"Do you remember the time we were sealed away in stone by the Master Sword?" I asked, speaking softly, and stared at the ooze as if it might talk back. "How, when you tricked a Hylian knight into pulling the sword, we were revived and conquered Hyrule swiftly? That was when we had our daughter, and during her birth you first spoke the words 'I love you'. I will never forget that. Or how you were forced to use the Triforce to bring her back to life when the hero killed her, instead of you." Sadly, I added, "I have not seen Din for many years."

I felt ridiculous talking to this goop. I hoped, if he could hear me, that my voice soothed him.

"Remember Zant? He was an odd character," I laughed, moving to a happier memory. "They called him the Usurper King. I will never forget the expressions of the royal family and their guard when I confessed my love for you. They were in disbelief! The king ordered your execution anyway. I could have saved you then, but you refused to let me. You told me to stay behind and lead the Gerudo until your return. You shocked them all, even me, by killing that sage and taking his sword as your own. Their only option was to banish you to the Twilight Realm. Who knew you would find such a willing pawn to return to Hyrule to conquer it again."

I sighed. I felt this odd serenity in being able to talk to him, even if he never responded.

"My favorite was when we were still young. We experienced many trials growing up in the valley, in our fortress. I stood by your side faithfully, even through all the time you dragged the traitor along just to fool me into believing I would never win you. You were always so cruel," I said with a chuckle. I admired that about him. "You and I worked closely to fool the King of Hyrule into negotiating a treaty, until it came time to strike. He died swiftly, you claimed the Triforce of Power, corrupted the Sacred Realm, and became the King of Evil. It wasn't quite that simple, but victory never tasted sweeter. Most importantly, for me anyway, we married, and what a perfect ceremony it was. We reigned for years like gods without boundaries. We were greedy and invincible. It was an incredible seven years," I smiled with content at my fondest memories. "How could I have forgotten the romantic dinner I set for us? It happened to be on the same night you kidnapped Zelda, and Link came to rescue her. Oh, how I miss the way you wooed me with your organ mastery. However, during that battle with the hero, our home was destroyed. You were stolen from me for the first time. I still harbor the hate and loathing from that moment."

I closed my eyes and covered my face with my hands to allow the emotion to pass.

"I had no power to fight against the sages who sealed you in the Sacred Realm. I feel weak and helpless every time the sealing power is used against you. I pray with all my might that the goddesses let you stay. My prayers have never been answered."

I whimpered pitifully. "I regret that I could never do more. Unlike you, my love. You have always done everything in your power to protect me. The time I was knocked unconscious and kidnapped, you came to my rescue and burned their whole village. Your support at the moment of Volvagia's death was, honestly, unexpected. I was heartbroken when I heard his dying cries. It was in that moment I knew you would always be there for me in ways I never imagined. You promised vengeance, and you never break a promise. Anyone who ever dared harm me met with an untimely end."

My memories returned to the night of the battle, as if I forgot to finish telling him a story he already knew. "I was devastated, and weak from fighting Link and Zelda at your side, so I was captured. When you were free of your prison, you rescued me from mine. Only, I found the land we once conquered was being flooded, erased by the goddesses. We survived, and I followed your cunning to fight for the Triforce again, so that we could bring Hyrule back. When our new home, that half ship high up in the fortress, was burned to a crisp by Valoo, I was pleasantly surprised that you had conjured a portal to Hyrule and your new castle. We never expected the dead King of Hyrule to stand in our way, or for the Master Sword to turn us into a stone statue."

"Then there was the time we busted into the Sacred Realm and the Master Sword stole me away. I fought my way back to you in the Dark World, and brought you the moon pearl and the sword. We fought a war, the two of us, and your minions, to prevent Zelda from sealing you. We lost that battle, but at your instruction I practiced the magic you let me borrow so we could keep fighting. For once, I felt that I could make a difference in our fate. I broke the seal and came to find you. The magic of the moon pearl had faded. Though you were the form of a beast designated by the Sacred Realm, you were still completely human inside. I was a vixen," I laughed. "Do you remember that? Ridiculous, huh? It was interesting, to say the least, to share our passion in those forms."

I bowed my head, and fiddled with the tuft of hair at the end of the braid that flopped over my shoulder. The wheels in my head began to spin the longer I talked about our historic tales. "I defended the Triforce in your name and nearly died. I failed, and you were sealed again. Yuga, the man who thought turning people into portraits counted as real magic, resurrected you. You recognized me, but part of you was already gone. Koume and Kotake, I know they loved you unconditionally, but they botched your resurrection. They sacrificed themselves to complete the ritual, and it went horribly wrong. I stood at your side again to fight the hero and the oracles. That was the last time I heard your voice. You surprised me the next time, because you broke the seal on your own. I ran to greet you, to welcome you home, and do your bidding. I never had the chance. The demon entirely consumed you, and you attacked me. I knew I lost you. That was when I made my biggest mistake. I stopped standing with you and showing my unwavering support. I quit fighting for you. I ran like a coward, and just allowed this beast to eat you alive. So much for a loyal queen and devoted wife. It's no wonder you forgot about me. You probably feel like I abandoned you. I haven't even stopped to consider how you suffer." After minutes of silence, and sitting entirely still, I finally said, "I guess the best way to learn is to find out for myself."

I leaned forward and grabbed a fistful of Malice that was already within reach. I instantly drowned against the ocean of despair. I tried to swim, but hands of hate and greed clawed at me to pull me under. My lungs filled with anger, and I struggled to breathe. It was like a nightmare where I ran from facing my death. I could not escape, and I forced myself to release the ooze as if I woke from the nightmare in a panic. I trembled. I was horrified.

Before I dared deem myself worthy of confronting Ganon, I vowed to overcome this terror to better understand his pain. I returned faithfully every single day.

I started out by talking to him as if I spoke to his grave. I talked about anything and everything I could ever remember, and just events happening in my present daily life. I apologized profusely, and reassured him I wanted to amend my mistake. I begged for the one thing he would have the most difficult time granting me: forgiveness.

"Last night was the loneliest I have felt in a long time," I admitted solemnly. "After I went home, when I lay in bed to go to sleep, memories washed over me like ocean waves that threatened to drag me out to sea. I wonder if you somehow contributed to my sleeplessness. I remembered every argument, even the one about our imperfections after we first married. No matter how much we fought, we always emerged stronger because of it. I recalled our extended nights. You made it storm, and prevented the sun from rising for days so you could keep me trapped in our chambers," I said with a tender grin. "I still do not fully understand that magic."

"Oh. I nearly forgot to mention that I still wield the same sword you gave me after our marriage. For you to offer me a gift to help me defend myself, to aid in the slaying of your enemies, let's just say it is obvious how special I am to you. I am the only one, outside of the goddesses of course, that you told about Demise. That you trusted me with that secret, and felt I was worthy, is a tremendous honor."

With tears filling my eyes, I reached to my forehead and traced my crown. "Most of all, my king, I miss the days of sparring with you, seeing your evil, satisfied smile, holding your hand to prevent you from impatiently tapping your fingers while we heard the moblin's daily report, eagerly absorbing all the wisdom you had to offer, and your laugh. No one could ever make you laugh as truly as I did. Yes, I miss you with all my heart. I nearly forgot all those important little details, like how I learned to stop your snoring that woke me in the middle of the night. You always rolled over and buried your face in my hair to help me fall asleep. I know you actually held your arm over me to prevent me from punching while I dreamed. You always knew me better than I knew myself, which only proves how perfect we are for each other." This thought made me stop for a breath, and I covered my mouth to suppress a loud laugh. "I forgot to breathe again. Without you to remind me I keep blathering on like a fool. I hope you can hear me. I hope you remember me, as well as I remember you. I miss you with all that I am, Ganondorf, so much that my soul aches to be held by you again. We will be together soon."

After I prattled on for a while, like I always did, I held on to the goo as if I held Ganondorf's mighty hand. For days I tried repeatedly every hour, but could withstand the darkness for only a few seconds. It tried to take hold of me on multiple occasions, but I resisted. I increased my endurance, and could fight for longer than a minute. This energy seized my muscles, and fed on my fear. I frequently found myself gripping the ground with my gloved fingers to fight back the hate that burned my heart and stole my breath. I gritted my teeth and seethed fiercely to the point I salivated. I felt like a wild animal, ready to break free from an iron cage. My mind reeled for as long as thirty minutes to recover from this powerful emotion.

This darkness was a more intense sensation of what I once felt while standing near Ganondorf. It was like all the corruption manifested itself in a physical form that spilled over and ate him from the outside in. My only conclusion was that he had once been able to restrain this evil from possessing him. I remembered that I had a difficult time coping with his energy when we first began working together to capture the Triforce, until I learned to open myself up and welcome it. I was always revitalized by it. Over the course of many days, I practiced the acceptance of this darkness in small amounts. I opened my heart to the evil, instead of running from it, at the same time not allowing it to control me. I learned to resist the effects of the Malice, and, one could say, befriend it. I was no longer afraid.

I hoped that Ganon fed off of me, that he connected to me. I hoped to help calm him and overcome the rage inside. I needed him to know I was there to fight for him.

The only obstacles left were the Guardians. For that, I needed to wait for the hero to arise.


	4. Sealed

**SEALED**

I camped from dawn to dusk waiting for the revived knight. It was only four days later when my patience was rewarded. He utilized stealth and energy arrows to snipe the Guardians one by one. He did an excellent job that even impressed me, until he was suddenly in over his head. I was forced to intervene. Two machines chased after him at high speeds. These Guardians moved on six legs, and their lasers had even longer range than the rest. I leaped over the sides of the small square hut I made from broken building parts. I rushed to Link, and thrust my arms around him to drag him to the ground when we collided.

The Guardians missed us and fired on each other, causing an explosion that rattled the earth. Burning metal and rock showered around us like rain. When the smashing of shrapnel against the ground stopped, I pushed myself up to uncover Link and rested on my knees. The fact that I just protected him from being harmed sent me into a flurry of rageful thoughts. I stomped away from him with my hands balled into fists. When he was on his feet, I walked back to him with the full intention of giving him a piece of my mind. He wore this green tunic, arm wraps clearly made from Gerudo fabric based on their design, Hylian pants, and this half cape cowl. It was the Master Sword on his back that made me hesitate. I had been stung too many times by that blade to be reckless. Additionally, he was already prepared to strike me. I exhaled a slow breath to reel in my thoughts and my erratic emotions. I held out my open hands with my palms to the ground and said, "I'm not here to hurt you this time, Link." How could I expect him to trust me, if I could not believe myself?

He eased up on the hostile stature. "Are you someone else I knew one hundred years ago that I can't remember?"

A smile lit my face, except it was an inappropriate time to be amused. He seemed offended. "Not quite. I have known you, hero, for much longer, for thousands of years. I have known every incarnation that rises to fight my husband."

"Husband?"

"Hm. Yes. I am sure you have been bored with the tales of how Calamity Ganon has caused turmoil in Hyrule for the past so many centuries. Let me tell you, instead, about myself. You seem to have taken care of the Guardians for now, but I will be quick."

"Fine," he said, reluctantly, but willing to listen.

"My name is Ganondora Dragmire, Queen of Gerudo, Queen of Evil, and once the Queen of Hyrule. As you can see, I am no longer known by any of these titles, least of all as the wife of the beast which you now go to face."

"Wife?"

"Have you met the Gerudo?" I asked, ignoring him.

"Yes."

"Then you know their chief. It was her family that banished me because of my loyalty to Ganondorf, the King of Gerudo. They no longer follow those teachings though. Ah, but you don't know who Ganondorf is. You see, this beast you go to throw your life away to was once a man. The demon that became known as Ganon was born a male Gerudo, and their rightful king. He used his position of power to claim the Triforce and conquer Hyrule. Because I refused to betray my husband once he was sealed away the first time, I was exiled. Since then, that man I love has decayed into a monster."

"No one has ever told me this before. How do I know you aren't lying?" he inquired with disbelief.

"Because no one cares to remember. I am telling the truth. Demise was pure evil, and when Hylia and her hero defeated him he swore to be reborn and take revenge on their descendants. That is what Ganondorf has succumbed to. I can help him. I need you to fight off these Guardians so that I can confront Ganon and reunite with my husband," I said bitterly to hide my plea for help.

Link searched the ground as if it held the answers.

"If I am successful, you will have your annoying princess back. If I fail, you still have to fight Ganon. Try it my way, and we can save Hyrule from more destruction."

He looked up at me suddenly with those determined blue eyes, and asked, "If he is your husband, why are you so inclined to help me? I am your mortal enemy."

I laughed wickedly. "Boy, you have no idea how much it would please me to end your life! You have always just been the puppet of the royal family. My only enemy is Zelda, and I was certain Ganon killed her. I now know how wrong I was. I do this for no one but myself. This is my only offer. Do we have a deal, or not?"

"Yes. I will get you inside Hyrule Castle," he confirmed.

"Finally." I brandished my signature sword. It was old but not dull. I had the hilt and sheath refurbished several times, but never the curved blade. My name was engraved along the sword in ancient Gerudo language. The pommel was carved with the Gerudo symbol, and the handguard marked with the Triforce. Link nocked another glowing arrow of the ancients, and I followed him toward Hyrule Castle.

The journey was not easy, almost impossible on one's own. I relied on Link and his arrows to pave my way to the castle, so I had no choice but to watch his back. Over and over while a Guardian trained its eye on the hero, I climbed atop its pear shaped head and stabbed my sword through its singular eye. The machine malfunctioned and collapsed. We criss crossed each other's path through the castle's courtyards, until finally we were at the front door.

I closed my eyes and remembered not to fight the evil pervading the entire castle. Despite how I choked, how my muscles failed, I resolved to persevere and face Ganon.

Link hid and waited.

I marched forward through the eerily silent hall. I held my head high, but transitioned to more cautious steps as I entered the tall great room. Furniture, chandeliers, and tables lay in heaps of rubble around the room. I sheathed my sword, but checked to make sure my bow was within comfortable reach, not that it would protect me if Ganon chose to end my life.

I stared at the black and red veins that snaked in and out of windows, and between the doors. I followed the veins to where they began, at a sack that grew from the castle wall. It appeared to be gestating, and by the size of it the creature was monstrous.

"Ganondorf!" I yelled to gain his attention.

A fierce roar that rattled my bones was Ganon's only response. The wind howled through the broken walls of the castle as his spirit like form passed through me. I did not resist, nor did I fear him. I only desired for him to know I was done running.

I stood motionless in the center of the great room that once welcomed visitors to the castle. I waited for him to act, and I practiced silence.

"Dora," came Zelda's voice again. "My power is fading. Ganon will be free soon. Hyrule is counting on you."

The dim glow of her golden power in the center of the room faded. I expected the gestating sack on the wall to burst. The ethereal form of Ganon swirled around the inside of the cracked cathedral ceiling. The mist began to change into a solid, black form. As he morphed into a beast he descended to the ground. Two hooves, taller than me, protruded forward, and two in the back. From his snout grew two long, curved tusks. The black of his body lightened to a dark green. Thick red hair sprouted from his head for a mane. Around his skull rested his golden crown, with an orange gem identical to mine on his forehead. None of the spirit of Ganon remained in the castle, as it was all absorbed into this familiar pig beast.

It was his eyes that brought me the most doubt. They were solid yellow and lacked humanity. Ganon's eyes were vacant of any recognition, and only contained hate. I already felt like I was defeated, but I needed to try.

As much as I wanted to draw my sword, I refused to act on my first instinct. I made no offensive movement. Ganon glared at me and his lips pulled back around his fangs into a snarl.

"Don't you remember your wife?" I courageously asked. He opened his mouth slightly, and I heard the familiar whir of a charging laser. A blue light shined between his jaws as if his mouth contained a cannon from one of the Guardians. My heart sped up. "I know what I did was wrong," I quickly added. "And if my death is all that will satisfy you then so be it, but what you have done to the land we dreamed to conquer is unforgivable."

The whirring of the laser stopped suddenly, and so did my heart. I breathed slowly. I hoped his reaction meant he heard me. Ganon roared viciously again into the air. I should have been running scared, but I walked closer to him by a few steps.

"Come back to me," I pleaded. "We can fight this demon together. I know you are strong enough to control him." Ganon's response this time was more of a screech. My ears rang painfully as it echoed around the room. "The Ganondorf I know would never allow this beast to overpower him, to destroy Hyrule. If this continues, there will be no land to conquer!" He lunged forward, smashing me back to the wall with his thick skull. I crumbled to the floor, but slowly stood as my strength returned. My ribs were bruised, but the pain of my shredded heart was worse. I forced myself to laugh. "I won't run away that easily, not like last time. I'm here to stay. The only way I leave is if you kill me," I taunted. "And even then I will haunt you as a spirit."

A growl erupted from deep in Ganon's throat. I locked my eyes with his. He twisted his head to the side, and then smashed the point of his tusk against the wall to run me through. I narrowly avoided the point, but the rest of the tusk scraped and tore open my side. I grimaced against the burn of the fresh air on my exposed, raw flesh. My panic was obvious, but I swallowed my pain and tried to remain fearless. The whirring sound of the charging laser filled the air, and so close to my body it was deafening. I carefully walked forward until I was close enough to gently place my hand on the end of his snout. My chest tightened, and I choked on tears that I fought to restrain. I stared at him with eyes full of miserable regret. In no way did I believe my tears would be the key to unlocking the hate shrouding my husband, but I could not prevent my combination of sorrow and fear from being expressed. I truly did not believe he was capable of killing me, but he was quickly proving me wrong.

The cannon exploded, but just before that Ganon wailed in pain and tossed his head, so the laser cut through what remained of the wall and ceiling, and shot harmlessly off into the sky. He bucked wildly in a circle. I watched in confusion, until he stopped. He stared at me suddenly, and his eyes were different. There were red pupils, yellow irises, and a gleam of recognition. In the same instance I glimpsed it, it was gone.

I celebrated a small victory, but kept calm on the outside. There was no way to know what happened internally to Ganon, but I could only hope the King of Evil fought back.

He charged at me again, and I froze out of fear and trust. Ganon veered to the side suddenly with a shriek. He collapsed and I rushed toward him, until a voice became audible between the growls.

"Fight…"

"What?" I asked, hoping for more.

"Fight… me…" The voice was strained, but it was a clear command. It was all he managed to say before the beast regained control. I heard the painful shout of a man, not the roar of a monster. I jumped back until I was at a safe distance.

I wrapped my hand around the hilt of my sword and flexed my fingers. Did I have what it took? I was no hero. This was obviously Ganondorf asking for my help, so I had no choice.

I transitioned from my sword to my bow, and drew an arrow from my quiver. I chose to use my arrows up first to search for a weak point, but I had a pretty good idea where the best places were to strike. His eyes were as big as my head, but difficult to aim at. The underside of his torso was the least exposed, with the softest skin, while around the neck and legs was the toughest. Regardless of the risks, I danced around the room in a circle, firing arrows.

Many of my arrows hit his tough hide, but the few that made their mark proved his belly was the weakest area. It was during the time he charged the laser cannon inside his mouth that I was able to run along his side, brandish my sword, and strike as I ran underneath his body. I collected as many of my arrows as I could to restock my supply. Once the cannon proved futile, his main attack became to charge at me. He was faster than I imagined, therefore difficult to dodge. I barely rolled away from being trampled multiple times. While I aimed, he darted at me and tossed me to the side by smacking me with his tusk. I always gripped my weapons to avoid losing them, and tucked my body in to prevent breaking bones. I came away with scrapes and bruises. I was slow to stand, and Ganon usually hit me twice in a row this way. I was too tenacious to quit, even when my vision blurred and I saw double.

His movements became distracted. He twisted and turned as if he tried to attack someone on his back. I managed to catch my breath at these times, but I quickly wore down. Ganon acted as if he went mad, and saw things that never existed, because he spun and smacked against the wall for apparently no reason. This made him even more dangerous, so I kept my distance until he calmed down and focused again. His eyes constantly flipped between pure yellow, to Ganondorf's familiar eyes with red pupils. The latter became so prominent I felt the malice, the calamity for lack of a better term, fading away with every breath. Ganon suddenly wailed, and was knocked back on his hind feet by a punch I could not see. He hovered, kicking his front hooves in the air for balance. I grasped my one and only opportunity to deal a fatal strike. I swiftly ran by and sliced his exposed underside to spill more blood. Finally, Ganon collapsed, stunned.

I sheathed my weapon and bounded back to the limp body to provide my support and condolence. Ganon protested my approach with angry grunts, but I rushed up to his side behind his leg and pressed my head against his chest. I sprawled my arms out as far as they would go as if I might hug him. "I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

Ganon was wounded severely, but my sword did not possess the power to fight back darkness. Instead, I caused enough damage to make him weaker and give Ganondorf the advantage.

I imagined the battle of man versus beast to be a competition of will. The beast tempted the man with the continued promise of great power, but he was not fooled any longer. The cost of that ultimate power was greater than he could afford. I did not imagine punches being thrown, or swords being swung, but the push and pull of greed for control. Ganon to destroy Hyrule as a powerful beast, and Ganondorf to conquer it as a powerful king.

I buried my face and tangled my hands in the fur that covered Ganon's body. I felt the beat of his heart pounding against me, and I knew that was the heart of my husband, not the beast. I prayed to the Desert Goddess to offer the extra strength Ganondorf needed to be victorious.

I turned my head and looked down Ganon's body to wear I sliced him open. More than blood pouring out, was the black aura of Calamity Ganon that was once seen swirling around the castle in a menacing fog. It coated the floor of the castle as if it was dormant, or just waiting. Perhaps it waited as anxiously as I for the outcome of the battle.

A purple substance caught my attention. It flowed over the body of Ganon from his mouth. It passed right through me. It appeared liquid in texture, but felt more like air. The sensation I experienced was nearly forgotten but familiar, like a dream from my childhood. I had wielded this power once. This was Ganondorf's magic. It consumed Ganon, and spilled over the floor to absorb the beast's essence. Then, as if a vortex opened in front of me suddenly, the spirits and auras combined into one and returned to the heart of Ganon.

This was the moment when I held my breath and closed my eyes. This was what it all came down to. In the final seconds, would the tables suddenly turn? When I opened my eyes, would there be a beast or man?

I knew the answer before I could look.

Warmth. I felt warmth first directly in front of me, and then around my shoulders, but the fur was gone. Flesh. I felt smooth skin against my arms, chest, and cheek. Strength. The hands caressing my back were firm and worn from battle. Heart. I heard the familiar rhythm of his beating heart, the pattern of his breathing, that lulled me to sleep so many restless nights.

I was still afraid to look up. I did not want it all to be just an illusion. If it was merely a dream I wanted it to last forever. It was his sultry, commanding, arrogant voice that urged me to open my eyes and see him.

"Ganondora, you have kept me waiting an eternity."

I searched his young, handsome face and found those evil, yellow eyes that I long adored. I traced his high cheeks and strong jaw with the side of my gloved finger. The best part of this moment was the way he rediscovered me by exploring my body with his strong hands. They wandered hungrily from my hips, up my torso, and the length of my arms. He curved his fingers of one hand to cradle the back of my neck. I gently touched his crown and slid my fingers into his fiery mane of hair. My hand came to rest by his ear, and we pressed the side of our foreheads together. "Ganondorf," I whispered, but even my voice trembled. "You're here. You're alive."

"Yes. I have lived in torment this entire time, cursed by the demon to forever watch as Hyrule was repeatedly decimated by a beast I could not control," he explained, his voice dark and angry. I felt scolded. "A beast that was fed by betrayal, hate, anger, and vengeance, until I allowed him to completely possess me to wreak havoc on everyone who ever defied me. I only intended to allow the demon to reign for a time, until my wife, my last loyal servant and warrior, failed to appear on my return. Enraged, I forfeited the final shred of my consciousness and lost myself entirely within its power."

My heart was gripped by his words and froze within my chest. "Please, my lord. Please forgive me for my atrocities," I begged.

"The same woman who abandoned me returned, when I least expected to see her. The woman who I married and cursed to live as long as I, forever if we wish. At seeing her, I did not recognize her, until she fearlessly defied the beast. It was her love that reached my mind, deeply corrupted by the demon who enwrapped me in his darkness to blind me to her entirely. It was the spark of your touch that made me remember. I realized the demon twisted my memory, tainted my thoughts of you until I was deranged enough to believe my queen would be any less than faithful. It was only because the demon chased you away time and time again that you never returned, until today."

"I never gave up on you, my king. I never stopped loving you. I have always been here, only longing to be in the arms of my husband again."

"You have corrected your wrong by returning to free me from my prison. I now control Ganon, and that is how it shall remain."

I smiled, thankful for his forgiveness.

In a more serious tone, he added, "Demise stole from me something worse than my sanity, he stole my life. A life of conquering Hyrule, and sharing it all with my devoted queen. No one will ever take that from me again," he swore. He combed his fingers through my thick hair, and held my head protectively against his chest.

"I love you," I whispered, hoping to make that embrace last forever.

"I shall never doubt that again, my queen." He slid a finger up the length of my neck and touched his thumb against my chin. I obediently raised my head, and our eyes locked. He pressed his lips tenderly to mine. It had been ages since we shared such affection, but I remembered his taste, and the desire behind his kiss, as if it were yesterday.

I closed my eyes to be swallowed momentarily by his passion. The kiss ended, but I dreaded what I knew I would find when I opened my eyes. Zelda stood in a white dress, and patiently waited for Ganondorf and I to finish reuniting before sealing us away together.

"For now, I must recover the strength I spent in taming the beast," he said, turning his head to focus his glare on Zelda. "We'll allow what remains of the Hylians to rebuild our kingdom. Then, when we are free, we will dominate it." I leaned back only enough to peer up at his face, and slid my hands down his arms until I could interlock our fingers. I watched his head turn and his eyes rested on another. Link's footsteps padded toward us, but slowed to a stop at seeing I won.

"Because where is the fun, or the challenge, in forcefully conquering a kingdom that is already dead?" I asked with a laugh. His eyes slid back to me. No words could express the relief I found in his features. It might have been possible he was happier than me to be together again. "I have waited ten thousand years for this day, I can wait a while longer to reclaim our kingdom."

Zelda raised her hand with a palm facing us, and it glowed with a golden light.

"I accept this defeat reluctantly, because I am the only one who truly gained this time," he remarked, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as if he guarded me. It was a feeling I painfully missed.

The golden power in Zelda's hand created an orb that surrounded us. Over the course of the legend the process of sealing Ganon changed drastically. I had no idea what to expect. "I have much to tell you," I said, as the world faded.

"You always do," he said, pleased. "You will have much time to tell me everything, once we have satisfied my hunger for your fiery passion," he stated, just as we vanished from the realm of Hyrule, into the Sacred Realm.

Thankful is what I should have been to Zelda and Link for helping me. I was anything but grateful. They owed me a great deal for the sacrifice I made that day to save Hyrule. Then again, they already knew I only did it for myself.


End file.
